The Bet
by JenRar
Summary: The game: Spades. The bet: Winner's choice at karaoke night. The outcome? Better than any of them could have imagined! This is primarily a Morgan/Garcia story, but also features Reid/Austin, Hotch/Emily and Rossi/JJ. Lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1: A Plan is Hatched

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Disclaimer applies to the whole story._

~*~TB~*~

**Chapter 1: A Plan is Hatched  
Garcia's POV**

It had been a horribly long two weeks in Florida for myself and the rest of the team from the BAU. The case in Pearl's Cove was one of the worst we'd seen in years, and everyone was drained. Luckily for us, the bad guys were behind bars, the latest victims were recuperating in the hospital, and we'd all survived with only minor injuries.

A few days before, JJ, Emily, and I had listened over the comms as the men in our lives were nearly killed in an explosion. I'd been reminded of the time in New York when Derek had driven the ambulance away from the hospital and had nearly gotten himself killed when the bomb in the back had exploded. This time, I'd been choked by the fear that not only had Derek not made it out alive, but that the other men I considered family were gone, as well.

I sighed heavily and turned my attention back to the girls when I heard my name being called.

"Earth to Pen," JJ called quietly.

Emily sat across from us, smirking. "Where'd you go?" Her eyes cut across the aisle and down to the other end of the plane. "Thinking about a certain someone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, no!"

They laughed, clearly not believing me. I didn't push it, since they were obviously correct.

"Okay, so, back to what I was saying," JJ said, grinning. "We all agree that we want to drag the boys out to karaoke this weekend, right?"

Em and I both nodded. "I really wanna make them sing for us, but I'm completely at a loss as to how we can make that happen." She frowned, her forehead wrinkling adorably.

We were quiet for a minute before inspiration struck. I sat up excitedly, snapping my fingers. "I got it! Have I ever told you guys that I am very good at spades?"

JJ and Emily looked at each other and then back at me. "How good?" they echoed.

"Major online tournament winner six years in a row," I said proudly. "Ten to one I can beat everyone on this plane, including Reid with his super-smart brain."

Emily thought it over for a minute. "Morgan is good at cards, though. I'm not bad, but not up to your level. How about you, JJ?"

"I can hold my own. What are you thinking, Pen?"

I smirked. "How about we challenge them to a spades tournament? Men versus women. If we win, we get the guys to sing, as a group, a song of our choosing."

Emily barked out a quick laugh, quickly smothering it with a hand, while JJ nodded slyly and said, "That's a fantastic idea, Garcie!"

Grinning, I said, "Okay, let's go tell the boys that we're gonna have a group get-together on Friday night. It's only Wednesday, so that gives everyone two nights of just being lazy or whatever." I got up from my seat and heard JJ and Emily following behind me as we made our way up the few rows of the plane to where the four guys were sitting and chatting quietly.

"Hey, mama," Derek said, giving me his patented charming smile. "Did you ladies come up here to check us over again for more injuries?"

I reached out and punched his shoulder as I took the seat across from him. "So not funny, Agent Morgan."

Emily and JJ glared at them all before taking their seats.

"She's right, man. Not cool," Emily growled at Derek before turning the evil eye on our fearless leader.

Derek held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, I get it. Too soon for jokes."

Ever the voice of calm reason, JJ grinned. "Children, behave." She waited until the two of us pretended to zip our lips before continuing. "We've come to invite you guys to Garcia's place on Friday night. We'll order pizza, have some drinks, watch a movie...whatever. Just have a good night of down time. Hotch, did you mention to the others about Saturday night yet?"

After Emily, JJ, and I had decided on karaoke, JJ had told us she would tell Hotch about it while they were driving back to the local police station one evening earlier in the week.

Hotch nodded. "We're all in, right, guys?"

Derek agreed with a nod.

Agent Rossi smiled. "Should be fun," he said. "I haven't been out to karaoke in years."

"Ahh, Mr. Special Agent Profiler Man, not only have you not been out in years, you've never been out with us. Right, ladies?" I glanced over at Emily and JJ, who were both grinning and nodding.

"We've never gone with you, either," Derek reminded us. "Then again, we've heard all your stories. Should we be worried?"

I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows. "Not at all, Hot Stuff. You guys just go along for the ride."

"Uh, guys," Reid said, looking pensive, "I may not be able to be there. I called Austin when Hotch told us about the week off, and she's flying up tomorrow."

"Good for you, my sweet young genius! Bring her along," I chirped, smiling at him. "The more the merrier, right? She's more than welcome at my place, and I think she'll have a good time at karaoke."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll ask her. Thanks, Garcia."

"My pleasure, sweetie."

The rest of the plane ride was spent in conversation among ourselves, staying far away from the horrors of the past two weeks, and before I knew it, we were buckling up in preparation for landing.

Derek took my bag from me and then followed behind me as we walked off the plane. As soon as we'd all grabbed our go bags, he asked, "You too mad at me to let me give you a ride home, Baby Girl?"

I sucked in one cheek and pretended to think about it for a few seconds. Finally, I shrugged. "I suppose not."

He laughed as he moved all the bags to one hand and then wrapped his free arm around my shoulders. "See you guys Friday night," he called out to the rest of the group. "I'll come in tomorrow to do my paperwork. I'm gonna take Garcia home and then go home and crash. I feel like I could sleep a good sixteen hours."

I called out my own farewells, listened as they all chimed in to tell the two of us goodbye and that they'd see us later, and then smiled up at Derek as we walked toward his truck. He opened the passenger door and tossed our bags into the back. After helping me into the seat, he handed me the bag with my laptop and then carefully shut the door. I couldn't help but admire him as he walked around the front to his own door.

God, the man was nothing if not magnificent-looking.

"Thanks for the ride," I said aloud, sneaking a peek at him out of the corner of my eye.

Reaching across the console, he took my hand. "You're welcome, baby. I'm glad you weren't mad enough to refuse the offer." Giving my hand a squeeze, he started the truck and began the drive to my apartment. It was a quiet, but comfortable ride; neither of us felt a need to fill the silence with chatter.

When we pulled up and parked at the curb, Derek jogged over to my side and grabbed my go bag from the back seat before taking my laptop bag from my hands. Then he helped me out, shutting the door of the truck when I was clear. He walked me up to my door and waited as I unlocked it. As was customary when he brought me home from wherever we'd been, he set my bags down just inside the door. I waited as he made a quick search of my small apartment.

When he came back into the living room, I smiled. "All clear?"

He nodded. "All clear. You gonna be okay tonight?"

I knew what he was asking. It'd been like this for the last long while after tough cases. Nightmares were a common-enough occurrence for me that middle of the night phone calls weren't unusual.

"If I offered you a beer and said I'd do your laundry, would you mind staying? I have a feeling they're gonna be bad tonight," I said shyly. I hated admitting that, but knew I wouldn't be able to keep it from him, no matter how embarrassed I was.

"I wouldn't be offering if I minded, Penelope. You know that. Go take your shower and get ready for bed. I'll put the clothes from both of our bags in the washer and grab my own beer. If you want, we can watch a movie before going to sleep." He picked up the bags, handed me the one containing my laptop, and then moved toward the laundry room.

"Thanks, D," I said softly.

He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. "No need to thank me. I'm here because you need me and because I wanna be here. I wouldn't be here otherwise." With that, he moved through the kitchen and disappeared through the doorway, leaving me to go into the bedroom to gather up my night clothes and two clean towels.

Two hours later, we were both in our sleepwear, the clothes were in the dryer, the movie was finished, and I was snuggled into Derek's side as we talked about the week off.

"Are you going to Chicago next week?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "Nope. Mom and the girls are coming here. They all have a few days off from work and wanted to get out of town, so that seemed like the perfect opportunity."

"Oh, good! Please tell them I said hi," I told him, smiling at the thought of his family.

"Hah, don't think you're getting out of it that easy," he said, looking down at me and grinning. I gave him a quizzical look, and he responded, "My mom already told me that you're invited over for dinner as much as you're able to make it. She and the girls are also planning on inviting you out to go shopping while they're here."

I smiled. "I've missed seeing them. It'll be nice to have them here."

He gave me a gentle squeeze and agreed. "It will. I've missed them, too." I yawned, and he laughed in response. "Okay, Sleeping Beauty. Bedtime. I'll grab the spare pillow and blankets out of the hall closet and bunk down in here. I'll be able to hear you if you have a nightmare, but wake me up if you need me."

"Derek, I'm not making you sleep on the couch. You know my bed is plenty big enough for the both of us." I glared at him until he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mmm, good, 'cause my back was really not looking forward to sleeping out here." He stood up abruptly, wrapped one arm around my shoulders and another under my knees, and then lifted me up in his arms.

I squealed as he laughed at my reaction. "Derek! Put me down. I'm too heavy for you to carry."

"Oh please, mama. You aren't gonna hurt me." He carried me into the bedroom and gently tossed me onto the bed. "Get comfie. I'm gonna go make sure it's all locked up and turn off the lights."

After he walked out, I slid under the covers and flipped on my bedside light so he wouldn't be fumbling around in the dark. Less than a minute later, Derek came back into the room and turned out the overhead light. I waited until he was under the covers with me and then reached over and turned out the small light. I felt his arms wrap around me, and then he pulled me close to him. My face was buried in his bare chest.

"Good night, Derek," I said quietly.

"Good night, Baby Girl. Sleep well," he murmured before kissing the top of my head.

The last conscious thought I had before falling asleep was the only things separating us were his boxers, my panties, and the thin pajama top and bottoms I always wore.

Perfect fodder for my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Group Night Pt 1

**Chapter 2: Group Night Pt 1  
Garcia's POV**

I finished making sure the apartment was clean and the plates and glasses were ready for our food and drinks. Looking at the clock, I realized JJ and Emily should be over at any moment to help me get everything set up for our little party.

I had a small stack of movies ready to choose from in case we had time. Emily was bringing the alcohol, and JJ was bringing everything we'd need for the card game. Derek had said he'd bring the pizzas when he came, so there was really nothing else that needed to be done. I poured a glass of wine, sat down on the couch to wait for the girls, and let my mind wander back to the morning before.

~*~TB~*~

_Before opening my eyes, I stretched, working out the kinks from my full night's sleep. I knew before checking that I was alone in the bed. Cracking one eye open, I glanced beside me to where Derek had slept and indeed found it empty. I rolled over, looked at the clock, and realized that I'd slept until nearly noon. That's when I saw his note._

Morning, Baby Girl!

I woke up around ten, and you were sleeping so soundly that I didn't have the heart to wake you. I have to go pick up Clooney from my neighbor and do some work around the house to start getting ready for the incoming family visit.

Call me when you get up, and if you don't have plans, maybe we can meet up for dinner tonight.

Hot Stuff

_I smiled, thinking once again what a sweet and wonderful man he truly was. Crawling out of bed, I went to make myself some coffee before grabbing the phone and calling him to make plans._

~*~TB~*~

We'd gone shopping the afternoon before for some things he needed for his family's visit and so I could get a few new movies for our movie nights and for the team's party. After dropping everything off, we'd gone out to dinner at one of our favorite local hole-in-the-wall Mexican places. He'd dropped me off at home with a soft kiss on the cheek and a promise to see me the next day. I hadn't spoken to him since, but I knew he was going to be at my place in less than an hour, along with the rest of the guys and Austin.

When the doorbell rang, I stood up and walked to open it, my nearly empty glass of wine in hand. "Hey, Jayje! Come in, please! Here, lemme get that," I said, taking the grocery bag from her hand. "Shut the door, please. What'd you get?"

JJ followed me into the kitchen and set the stuff for the game on the counter. I set my glass beside it and started rummaging through the bag.

"Hey, Garcie," she said with a smile. "I thought we might want some other snack stuff besides the pizza. With Morgan, Hotch, and Dave around, it can never hurt to have more food than we think we might need!"

We laughed, and I nodded. "That's true." I pulled out four bags of chips, a few different dips, some fresh veggies, and a big, mixed bag of candy. "Yum, Twizzlers! Derek and I thank you!"

I was still setting things out when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," JJ said, walking back to the door to let Emily inside.

"Hey, ladies," Emily said as she came into the room. "Ready for some alcohol?" She grinned as she held up the two paper sacks she was carrying. "I got wine, beer and, of course, scotch for Dave and Aaron."

"Woohoo!" JJ laughed. "Here, give me the white wine and beer, and I'll put them in the fridge. You can leave the red wine and scotch on the counter beside the chips."

"When should the guys get here?" Emily asked after handing JJ the stuff she'd asked for.

"Derek should be picking up the pizzas in just a few minutes, and then he'll head over. Austin called a few minutes ago and said that she and Reid would be here at six o'clock. Did either of you talk to Hotch or Rossi?" I knew that if anyone knew their schedules, it would be Emily and JJ.

"Dave should be here at six, too," JJ confirmed. "He volunteered to wait with Henry at my house while I came over here early. He'll be here shortly after the babysitter arrives."

Emily nodded. "Aaron spent the afternoon with Jack, so he's gonna drop him off with Haley before coming over. He'll be here closer to six thirty, I think."

After we got everything ready in the kitchen, I poured everyone a glass of wine from the bottle I'd opened earlier. "Let's go sit in the living room while we wait. It'll be more comfortable than waiting in here at the table."

We sat around and talked about what songs we were planning on singing for the guys that weekend until Derek rang the doorbell.

His voice called out through the closed door. "C'mon, mama, open up! This pizza's hot and heavy!"

I laughed and pulled open the door. "Come in, you big baby." I blushed as he leaned down and brushed my cheek with his lips. "Put them on the counter with all the rest of the food, please."

"Hi, ladies," Derek told JJ and Emily as he made his way to the kitchen counter.

Both of them said hello and then turned to me.

"You look like a lobster, Pen!" Emily's whispered voice sent JJ into a fit of quiet giggles, but she quickly stopped laughing when Derek walked into the living room, holding a beer.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked us both to the couch. Once he was seated, I sat down beside him, with Emily on my left and JJ on the chair opposite us. "So what's the plan tonight?" Derek asked, taking a long pull from the bottle in his hand.

"The rest of them should be here anytime now, aside from Hotch, who'll be here in half an hour or so," I said, looking at the clock above the television.

"Good, 'cause I'm hungry." He smirked, eyeing the kitchen.

"Aww, poor baby. Just wasting away," Emily snarked at him.

JJ and I laughed.

"Hush up, woman," Derek teased with a glare. "I'll sic Hotch on you."

Emily stuck her tongue out. "I'm so scared, Morgan. He won't do anything to me, and you know it."

I nodded. "That's true. He won't. Besides, she's right." I swallowed my laugh as Derek turned his glare on me. "Suck it up, sweet cheeks. You can wait a few minutes."

Derek laughed and held up both hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I know when I'm beat. I'll wait until Reid, Austin, and Rossi get here. But I'm _not_ waiting for Hotch. The pizza will be cold by then!"

We nodded in agreement and started talking about Derek's plans with his family until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," JJ said, standing quickly.

Emily and I eyed one another and laughed quietly, knowing that JJ was really eager for Rossi to arrive.

When she opened the door, you could see the slight disappointment on her face when it was Reid and Austin in the doorway.

"Hi, JJ," Austin said, smiling.

Reid echoed her hello and then remarked, "What's wrong? You look disappointed to see us!"

JJ recovered quickly. "Oh! No, sorry! Come on in, you guys. It's good to see you, Austin."

"Thanks. You, too. By the way, we met someone downstairs that you might be interested in letting in..." Her voice trailed off as she and Reid stepped inside.

Just then, Rossi stepped around the corner into the doorway, holding two folding chairs in each hand.

JJ just stood there quietly as he said, "Gonna let me in, Jen? Unless you want me to stand out here all evening."

She shook her head and grinned as we all tried to smother our laughter. "No, come on in, Dave." She took two of the chairs and led him to the kitchen.

Derek cheered. "All right, pizza time!"

I rolled my eyes, but took the hand he offered to help me stand and then followed him into the kitchen. Everyone carried their drinks and followed behind us.

I pointed out all the drink options to the newcomers. "Dig in, guys. We won't wait for Hotch to eat, because we aren't sure when he'll get here. He can grab something then."

I tossed the paper plates I'd bought for tonight onto the table beside the pizza and refilled my glass. I also grabbed a new beer out of the fridge for Derek, who'd tossed his bottle in the trash when he'd walked into the kitchen. He handed me a plate with some pizza, chips, and veggies on it, trading me for his beer before we walked back into the living room.

"Sit on the couch, baby, and I'll sit in front of you on the floor. That way my spot's free for someone else who needs it."

I nodded. "Thanks, by the way," I told him, holding up my plate of food.

"No, thank you." He tilted his beer at me before taking another drink. "Oh! Hey, someone bring us some napkins, please," he called out to the people in the kitchen.

I watched the kitchen as Emily and JJ took Austin off to the side while Reid was filling his own plate. I giggled quietly when her eyes grew big, and she looked over at me and nodded excitedly. Derek looked back at me, silently asking what had made me laugh. I just shrugged and smiled, saved from answering when the rest of the group came in and began taking seats on the couch, chair, and floor.

We were all sitting around the living room, talking and laughing as we ate, when the doorbell rang. I stayed sitting, knowing that Emily would want to get the door. Sure enough, she jumped up, nearly dropping her food and drink all over Reid, who was sitting in front of Austin on the floor.

"Hey! Careful, Em," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry!" She hurried over to open the door, not even bothering to hide her excitement that the boss man was finally here. "Hey, Aaron," we heard her say.

"Hi," he said softly, smiling the rare smile that he seemed to save for Emily and his son. "Hi, everyone," he called out a little less quietly.

After everyone had said their hellos, I told him, "Food and drinks are in the kitchen. Make yourself a plate and come join us."

"I will. Thanks, Garcia." He nodded to me and the rest of the gang and then followed Emily into the kitchen. They talked quietly as he fixed his plate, and then they came into the living room and settled onto the floor beside Derek, Reid, and JJ, who was sitting at Rossi's feet.

We talked for a few more minutes until everyone had finished their food, and then all four of the women looked at one another.

"Who's up for some spades?" Emily asked the group.

I grinned, trying hard to keep the smug tone out of my voice and the smirk off my face. "Better yet, who's up for making it a little interesting?"


	3. Chapter 3: Group Night Pt 2

**Chapter 3: Group Night Pt 2  
Garcia's POV**

I nearly laughed as one eyebrow on each face shot up, aside from Emily, JJ, and Austin, who knew why I'd asked the question.

"I'm always up for cards, Baby Girl, but whatcha mean by making it interesting?"

"Well, cupcake, assuming the four of you are interested, the girls and I thought we'd place a little bet on the games tonight. Guys against girls. Whichever team gets to five hundred first wins."

I looked around at the four guys. Hotch looked skeptical. Dave looked interested. Reid, as always, looked like he was thinking hard about something. I could only guess that he was trying to determine the likelihood of their winning. Derek was the only one of the four that looked almost smug. I guessed that was because he figured he had the best chance of winning out of everyone. Hah! Showed how much he was underestimating me.

"Hmm, sounds interesting." Derek grinned and then looked around at the other guys, who all nodded. "Okay, so what do we get when we win?" he asked confidently.

I rolled my eyes. "When _we_ win, we get to pick out a song that the four of you have to get up and sing, as a group, to us at karaoke night this weekend."

I held back my laughter as eight eyebrows shot up on all the men's faces this time. JJ let out a snort, which caused Emily and Austin to burst out laughing. Finally, I couldn't hold in my laughter and had to set my drink on the table beside the couch so I didn't spill it.

"You guys looked so surprised! What, are you scared, boys?" JJ snorted again as Emily tried to rile the guys.

"Oh, hell no, woman," Derek growled. "With Reid's smarts and my skills, you ladies are goin' down."

"Okay, keep telling yourself that." I rolled my eyes and swatted his shoulder gently. "No crying when we wipe the floor with you, sweets."

"Well, I'm certainly up for playing." Dave stood from the chair, pulling JJ up from the floor in front of him. "I already have a few ideas for songs that I'd love to hear."

"I dunno, guys," Reid piped up from the floor in front of Austin. "I think it might be too easy. Should we give them a head start on points?" He yelped as Austin leaned over and smacked the back of his head. "Geez! I'm kidding, I swear!"

She leaned up and whispered something in his ear before kissing his cheek. We all grinned as he turned bright red and nodded.

"Better be glad I'm not gonna make you tell what made you look like a strawberry, oh young genius of mine," I told him, laughing as Derek pulled me up from the couch. I grabbed my wine glass and followed the group to the kitchen.

Hotch and Dave were busy setting up the four chairs the super agent had brought, scattering them among the four I already had around my kitchen table. I saw Emily and Austin making room on the counter for the pizza, and JJ set the new pack of cards, a notepad, and a pencil on the table. My smile was soft as I looked around at all my friends—my family.

I was pulled from my musings by Derek's voice. "Want some more to drink, sweetheart?"

After thinking for a second, I asked, "Could you rinse out my glass and pour me some of the white wine from the fridge please?"

He took my glass and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Sure thing. Save me a seat."

I smiled up at him and nodded.

As Derek moved away, I sat down in one of the closest chairs, turning to face the one on my right and propped my feet up to save it for Derek. As everyone got ready to take their seats, I decided now was a good time to talk about how I figured the game would play out. "Okay, so I figured that since there are so many of us, we'd each pair up with another person, forming four teams of two. I'll pair with Austin. JJ and Em can pair up. You guys are on your own on how you want to pair up. We can take turns each hand to determine which of the two players in each pair handles the cards, but both people in a pair get to see the cards and help play. Sound okay?"

"Sounds good to me," JJ called out as she sat down across the table from me.

Emily nodded and sat down beside her. Everyone finished what they were doing and took their seats. Austin sat down beside me and handed me a napkin, setting a small stack of them in the middle of the table.

A couple of minutes later, everyone was seated around the table. I grabbed the paper and pencil and then pushed them across the table to Reid. "You keep score, Reid. You'll be able to calculate the totals much faster than the rest of us mere mortals." I grabbed the deck of cards and handed it to Derek. "Make yourself useful and shuffle this, please."

"Yes, ma'am," he said sarcastically. When he winked, I stuck my tongue out, teasing him. His eyes twinkled as he continued to shuffle while leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Keep doing that, and I'll have to find someplace better for you to put that tongue, Baby Girl."

I blushed again, wondering how on earth he had the strange ability to leave me speechless and beet red, even after all these years of our constant flirting. Across the table, Emily and JJ raised their eyebrows in question and then grinned when I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

Derek dealt the cards, and I leaned back, sorting them and then holding them so only Austin and I could see our hand. She stuck her hands down in her lap and held up three fingers so no one could see. I nodded, grinning. We bid first.

"We'll go for three," Austin told Reid, who wrote it down on the notepad in front of him.

Next to us, Reid and Hotch bid two, and then Emily and JJ bid four. When it was Dave and Derek's turn to bid, Derek smirked at me before telling Reid that they would bid four, as well. "Game on, goddess."

He laughed when I growled and tossed out the Ace of Hearts as our first card. "That's one," I said, grinning when no one else was able to throw out a better card.

Twenty minutes later, we were up by ten points, and I shuffled and dealt the next round, letting Austin pick up our cards for the second hand. Once the cards were all dealt, I looked at our hand and offered the suggestion of two. Austin pointed out the ace of diamonds and king of spades, the only two good cards in our hand, and I nodded. Hotch announced to the table that they were bidding three, and Reid dutifully wrote down the bids of four from Em and JJ, six from a smug-sounding Dave, and our bid of two.

"Someone overbid," Emily said, grinning as she looked at Derek and Hotch, who shrugged.

When the hand was over, the two of them looked at each other and then around the table at the rest of us. "Oops?" Derek said, grinning as we laughed.

"Maybe now you won't be so cocky," I told him, reaching out and patting his cheek.

"Sure, sure. Laugh it up, mama." His voice was teasing and his eyes were sparkling, so I knew he was having fun, win or lose.

An hour later, the score was nearly tied, at three hundred forty for the girls and three hundred twenty for the guys.

"I've got vodka. Anyone up for shots?"

Everyone nodded.

"Sounds fun, Pen. I'll help," JJ said, letting Emily deal the cards.

The two of us got up and grabbed the bottle of vodka from my cabinet, along with eight shot glasses.

"Only one for me," Hotch said as I slid a few empty glasses their way. "I've had enough alcohol already tonight."

"Me, too," JJ said. "I still have to go home to Henry tonight."

"Mmm, I'm good for a couple," I admitted, "especially since I don't have to go anywhere except down the hall to my bed. You guys are welcome to camp out here if you need to. Not much room, but the couch and floor are available."

"I may take you up on that offer," Derek said. "I think I've passed my limit to drive."

I laughed, knowing he'd had enough beer and scotch that he should definitely not be out on the road. I also knew that I wouldn't make him sleep on the couch tonight any more than I'd made him the other night. _Oh well,_ I thought, grinning. _It's such a hardship having my Statuesque God of Chocolate Thunder in my bed!_

Another hour and two rounds of shots later, Austin, Emily, JJ, and I all stood up and cheered. "Aww, too bad, so sad," I told the guys, who looked stunned after Reid read out the final scores.

"Be prepared, boys," Emily crowed.

"Don't worry," JJ said calmly. "We won't pick out a song that's _too_ embarrassing."

The four of us looked at one another and then laughed.

"Yeah, right!" Austin said, watching Reid blush.

"Okay, I'm ready to head home," JJ said. "Dave, can you get the chairs and walk me down to my car, please?"

"Sure. Thanks for having us over, kitten. That was...fun. Well, most of it." He glared at Derek. "I thought you were supposed to be the best at cards!"

"Hey! Don't look at me," Derek cried indignantly. "Who knew Penelope was such a card shark?"

I giggled as I picked up the cards and stuck them in the box before handing it to JJ. "They did," I said, pointing at the girls, who were gathered over at the kitchen counter, cleaning up the food mess.

"It's true. We did," Emily confirmed. "This'll teach you to underestimate us, won't it?"

The guys gathered in the living room by the doors, waiting for Emily, JJ, and Austin.

"Pen, leave the glasses, and I'll come over tomorrow and help wash 'em and put 'em away," Emily said, touching my shoulder.

"Thanks, Em. It's not a problem. I'll make Derek help me before he crashes."

I chuckled as I heard his "Hey!" in the background.

As soon as all the veggies had been packed into baggies and the rest of the leftovers were all placed in the grocery bag for JJ to take home, everyone but Derek headed for the door.

"Thanks for coming over, guys! I'll see you all tomorrow night."

Em, JJ, and Austin hugged me good night before following the guys out the door. I shut it behind them and then leaned forward, my forehead pressed against the wood. The alcohol was certainly catching up to me. I stood there for a minute until I felt strong hands caressing my shoulders.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's wash up the glasses and then get you in bed."

"Mmm, sounds good. You staying tonight?" I asked as we walked to the sink.

"I think that's the smart idea," he said quietly. "That okay?"

"Of course," I told him, trying not to show how happy the thought made me. "This was fun tonight, wasn't it?"

He nodded, helping dry the glasses as I finished washing each one. "It was. It was nice to see the kid so happy. Austin's good for him."

As I washed one of the small shot glasses, I thought of Austin and Reid. "Yeah, she is. I'm glad she was able to come down for a visit and be here with us. I wonder how long it'll be until she makes a move to be down here permanently?"

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, but Reid mentioned the other day that he's thinking of proposing in a couple of months."

I looked up at him in shock. "Seriously? That's fantastic! Well, she's a lucky girl. Our boy genius is a great catch."

The two of us made small talk until the glasses were all washed and put away.

"Okay, bedtime, I think," Derek said as we both yawned.

"Definitely. I'll meet you there. I'm gonna go change and brush my teeth." After all the alcohol, I really had to use the bathroom, too, but I wasn't going to come out and admit that to him.

"I'll lock up and turn out the lights and be in there in a minute."

A few minutes later, I was curled up in the dark, wrapped up in Derek's arms. "Good night, Derek," I said quietly.

His arms tightened slightly as he brushed a kiss across my forehead. "Good night, Penelope," he whispered, his voice already husky with sleep.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, once again completely comfortable in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Time

**Chapter 4: Girl Time  
Garcia's POV**

Saturday morning, Derek woke me with a kiss on the cheek and a whispered goodbye. I mumbled a return, but as soon as I heard the door close behind him, I fell back asleep. The next time I woke up, it was to a pounding on the door. I looked at the bedside clock and groaned when I realized that it was nearly three in the afternoon.

"Garcia, wake up! If you don't answer the door, I'm gonna use my key."

JJ sounded frantic enough that I threw on my robe and hurried to the door.

"Okay, okay! Enough, sheesh!" I pulled open the door to find JJ and Emily both outside, arms full of bags and stern looks on their faces. "Come in, geez," I said, laughing.

"Pen, we've been knocking for nearly five minutes." Emily glared playfully.

I shrugged. "I was tired," I snapped. Seeing the shock on their faces at my tone, I smiled. "Sorry, sweeties. Really. I was asleep and just now heard you."

"Mmm, okay. Fine. We forgive you, right, Em?" JJ grinned at Emily and winked. I knew from the looks they shared that they hadn't really been mad, so I stuck my tongue out in irritation.

"Oh great, you got the stuff," I said and pointed to the bags in their hands.

"I've got our clothes for tonight, including the little surprises for the boys," Emily told me with a nod, "and Jayje has makeup and hair stuff."

"Austin's on her way over with her stuff, too. She should be here anyt—" JJ was interrupted by a knock on the door. "She has good timing." She grinned.

I opened the door as the girls went to put the bags down on the kitchen table. "Hey, Austin! Come on in and join the party." I looked down at my robe. "Uh, sorry about my wardrobe choice." Laughing, I explained, "They woke me up and dragged me out of bed."

"Hi, Penelope. Good! Did they tell you why we're here now?"

I shook my head. "No, I think JJ was going to, but you got here before she could." We walked into the kitchen to join the others. "So what's up, chicas? We've got like—" I checked my watch "—almost four hours before we meet the guys for dinner, right?"

"Yup. It'll take us a couple of hours to get ready, but we're gonna practice our songs before then, here in the privacy of your apartment," Emily explained.

JJ nodded. "No way am I getting up on stage tonight and singing that song without practicing a lot beforehand! Pat Benetar I'm not!"

"Awww, Jayje, you know Super Agent will love it," I reassured her. "Okay, I know what the three of us are singing, but Austin, what about you? Obviously, you don't have to surprise Reid with a declaration of love, but do you have a song in mind already?"

Austin nodded. "One of the first times Spencer came to visit after we met, we went out dancing. We shared our first kiss to 'Everything I Do, I Do It For You,' so I'm gonna sing that to him." She smiled, clearly remembering that night.

"That's so sweet," I sighed. "Did you bring it to practice with? If not, I've got it on my laptop."

"I did," she said, holding up the bag in her hand. "That and my clothes for tonight. JJ said to be sure and come prepared to leave here and go straight to the bar."

"Excellent. Well, I need to shower. You guys know where everything is. Make yourselves at home," I called out as I walked into the bedroom.

I could hear the three of them opening the cabinet and fridge for something to drink as I grabbed my cell phone and moved into the bathroom. I decided to text Derek and say hello.

_Hey Hot Stuff, The girls are over and are planning on playing Barbie Penelope before tonight. How ya doing? OHM_

I laughed, knowing the first thing he'd ask about is the way I'd signed off. Sure enough, when I opened the phone thirty seconds later, I laughed.

_OHM? Have you been hitting the liquor already today? I'm good, goddess. We're all hanging out at Hotch's, playing with Jack and watching football. Did you get enough sleep?_

I chuckled. No liquor yet, but I knew I'd have to have two or three shots in me before going up on stage tonight. I quickly texted him back, knowing I had a limited amount of time before one of the girls barged in to ask what was taking me so long.

_Nope, no liquor. Give Jackers a hug and kiss from Auntie Pen. I did get enough sleep. Em and JJ woke me up just a few minutes ago. Gotta get in the shower before they come in to ask why I'm not finished yet. OHM (One Hot Mama)_

When the phone beeped to signal a new message, I laughed when I read his reply.

_OVHM, You missed the Very in that name. Thanks for that image, by the way. I had to pull a pillow over my lap so Reid and Jack wouldn't see the major problem in my jeans now. Go. Shower. See you later, Baby Girl._

What in the world? What image? What problem? I had questions flying through my mind as I thought back to what I'd texted him. _Oh Em Gee! The shower!_

I grinned as I opened the door and tossed the phone out onto the bed. After closing the bathroom door, I pulled off my robe, hung it on the back of the door, and then threw my night clothes into the hamper before jumping into the shower. I very carefully thought of anything but Derek as I showered off, knowing that if he was on my mind, this shower would be a lot more...adult...than I wanted it to be with three of my friends just out in the other room.

After I washed my hair and used the body wash that I know certain people loved, I grabbed one towel and wrapped up my hair before using another to dry off my body. Hanging that towel up, I pulled on my robe and tied it around my waist before going out to see the girls.

Just over three and a half hours later, the four of us were dolled up and headed out to the bar we liked to hang out at occasionally during our down time.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick," I muttered half under my breath.

"Why? You know he's gonna love it," JJ replied.

Emily nodded, and Austin asked, "Did you not notice that he couldn't keep his eyes off you last night, Pen?"

I shook my head. "I was trying not to look at him too much, worried I'd ruin my concentration and lose the bet," I explained, grinning.

JJ laughed. "Oooh, good call! Anyway, trust us, you've got nothing to be worried about!" At my skeptical look, she shrugged. "Besides, where did our Agent Morgan spend last night, by the way?"

I blushed. "Uh, my place?"

They chuckled. "Mmhmm, I didn't see any blanket or pillow on the couch when we got there, Pen," Emily said, raising an eyebrow.

"So we both crashed in my bed. And?" I knew I was blushing, but the subject of Derek and where he'd slept was really personal.

"Nothing." She grinned. "Nothing at all. I know if I'd had Hotch in the bed with me, I wouldn't be nervous!"

I changed the subject quickly, and we talked about nothing of real consequence until JJ pulled the SUV into a parking space toward the front of the bar's parking lot.

"Last chance to back out, ladies," she called out to the rest of us.

All eyes were on me. I took a deep breath, looked around at all my friends, and then smiled. "Let's do this," I said firmly, grinning as I opened my door.


	5. Chapter 5: The Guys Sing

**Chapter 5: The Boys Sing  
Garcia's POV**

We walked into the bar, and immediately, heads turned, including the four men we were meeting. I watched as their eyes all lit up, each moving quickly over the group to settle in and give a long look at the woman they were close to.

Reid, never one to be overt about public displays of affection, grabbed Austin around the waist and pulled her to him for a long, heated kiss. Hotch simply smiled at Emily, stood up, and pulled out a chair beside him for her. Dave took JJ's hand in his and tugged her toward the table, letting her sink into the seat beside him.

I watched Derek's eyes move up my body: starting at my feet, encased in the red peep toe shoes, up my legs to the black and white polka dot skirt, then to my waist, cinched with a matching shiny red belt, pausing at my chest, which was covered by the simple button-up white blouse and accented by a clunky red necklace, and finally, up to my face, which I knew was almost as red as the shoes and belt. He reached out, tweaked a curl that was hanging by the side of my face and then pulled me to him, pressing a gentle, but extended kiss to my cheek.

"You look amazing, sweetheart," he murmured softly before pulling out my chair.

"Thanks," I mumbled to the floor, smiling shyly. The nerves were definitely back.

A few people around the table cleared their throat, and JJ giggled when I blushed again.

"So, who's buying the first round?" Emily asked, taking the heat off me.

I smiled at her in thanks, and she nodded once.

"I'll go first," Hotch answered. "Em, wanna come help me order?"

She nodded and stood up, walking closely beside him as they made their way to the bar.

"I'll go help them carrying everything," Reid said, kissing Austin's cheek before moving toward the bar.

"So, what song have you ladies chosen for us tonight?" Dave drawled, watching JJ.

"No way, David Rossi. You'll find out when you get on stage. Otherwise, you might chicken out, and we're certainly not gonna let that happen!" JJ raised an eyebrow, knowing that she had him pegged.

"Come on, gorgeous," Derek said to me, leaning in and brushing his lips across my ear. "You know you wanna tell us."

"Nuh-uh, not happening," I answered, grinning, and shivered when I felt the warmth of his breath across my ear again.

"Just remember, Baby Girl, paybacks are a bitch." He abruptly sat back and grinned when my jaw dropped. "Cat got your tongue?"

I glared and then remembered how much fun we would have with the four of them on stage. "Nope, not at all. Just trying not to laugh too hard when I think about the singing you'll be doing, love bug."

Austin and JJ snorted, nodding along with my statement. "That's for sure. I'm glad I'll be leaving town tomorrow," Austin said, smirking. "You all will have to be here for any retaliation on their part!"

Any further comment about retaliation was cut short by the return of Hotch, Emily, and Reid carrying all the drinks.

"Dave, your scotch," Hotch said, handing him a tumbler filled with a couple of fingers of amber-colored liquid.

"JJ, your Screaming Orgasm." Emily smirked, causing JJ to blush as Dave just watched her quietly. "Pen, here's Sex on the Beach."

Derek leaned over, and just before he opened his mouth beside my ear again, I swatted him away. "I know what you were gonna say, Hot Stuff, and you just keep those kinds of comments to yourself for now." I giggled at the expression on his face as he leaned back in his chair and laid an arm across the back of mine.

Reid handed one beer to Derek and took the other two in his hand back to his seat, giving one to Austin before sitting back down beside her. Hotch and Emily sat down with their drinks, and we began chatting about our plans for the rest of our time off.

About twenty minutes later, a man got up on stage and announced that karaoke was open. We listened to a couple of really decent singers mixed in among a lot of horrendously bad ones. A few, like the guy singing "Baby Got Back" to his girlfriend in the audience, or the group of women that got up to sing Aqua's "Barbie Girl," nearly made the four guys in our group get up and leave.

The girls and I looked at each other and decided that after one more song, I would go up and sign the guys up for their turn up on stage. Just then, a young guy in his mid-twenties walked onto the stage.

"Hi, my name's Jared. Kim, come up here, please." He looked out into the audience, and a young woman blushed.

She stood up from the table of her friends and made her way onto the stage. The man pulled a chair to the middle of the stage and helped her sit down. The music started, and I immediately recognized it as Bon Jovi's "Thank You For Loving Me," one of my favorite songs ever.

When he was almost finished singing, I looked around our table and noticed that Emily, JJ, Austin, and I all had tears in our eyes. Then there was a gasp from the crowd, and I looked back up at the stage to see Jared down on one knee in front of his girlfriend.

"Kim, I waited far too long to tell you how I felt. The last few months have been more wonderful than I could've imagined. Will you make me the happiest man alive and say you'll marry me?"

Kim squealed and jumped up, crying out a loud "Yes!" as she threw her arms around him and kissed the blue blazes out of him.

Tears threatened to spill down my cheeks as Derek shifted and began rubbing his fingers along my arm softly. I knew that after tonight, things would change in our relationship, and I could only hope that it would be for the better.

~*~TB~*~

Once the crowd had died down from the surprise proposal, I cleared my throat and stood up, needing a minute away from Derek to get my emotions back under control. "I'll be right back. Going to the ladies room to touch up my eyes so I don't look like a raccoon. Then I'll come back and put in the request for your song," I told the guys.

Without looking back, I made my way through the crowd and into the restroom. I was standing in front of the sink when JJ, Emily, and Austin came through the door, looking worried.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I wonder what the guys thought when you all jumped up to follow me in here."

"Eh, who cares," Emily said, smirking. "Are you okay, Garcie?"

I sighed and answered, "Yeah, I guess that was just too much. I'm a nervous wreck. What if he—"

JJ cut me off. "Honey, he loves you. We all can see it. I think he's just too worried about making the first move, the same as you. Be brave! Trust us, we're not wrong about this."

I wiped my eyes, made sure I wasn't smearing any makeup, and then nodded. "You're right. Thank you," I told them all, smiling again.

We walked back as a group to the table, and I continued up to the request area to sign the guys up for their song. From looking at the list, we had a small handful of people in front of them. I hurried back and told them to get ready because it wouldn't be long until it was their turn. I nearly giggled when all four of the men began to look worried.

Twenty minutes later, the announcer said, "Next up are Aaron, Dave, Spencer, and Derek. Give 'em a big welcome, ladies!"

The four of them stood up and started to head up to the stage, but I stopped them with one hand and held out my other hand toward JJ. She placed a large cowboy hat in my hand, and I walked up to Derek. "No chaps this time, although I certainly thought about it."

He looked at the cowboy hat and then took it from me and reluctantly put it on his head. "You owe me, doll."

I shook my head. "We won fair and square, hot shot. Now, go, my love. Entertain us!"

I giggled when I saw Dave in his Indian headdress, Hotch in his cop hat, and Reid in the bright yellow construction worker's hard hat and huge, black mustache follow him up onto the stage. When the music started for the Village People's "Y.M.C.A.," the glares they shot us had the four of us nearly shooting our drinks out our noses. We just shrugged and grinned, watching as they glanced at each other and began to sing.

Derek looked at the others and grinned before stepping up to the mic to sing alone.

_Young men, are you listenin' to me?  
I said, young men, what do you wanna be?  
I said, young men, you can make real your dreams  
But you've got to know this one thing_

_No man does it all by himself  
I said, young men, put your pride on the shelf  
And just go there to the YMCA  
I'm sure they can help you today_

By this time, the other three must have decided to just loosen up and have some fun, spurred on by the crowd, and really got into singing the chorus.

We were all shocked when Hotch walked forward to the mic to sing the next verse, looking more relaxed than any of us had seen him in a while.

_Young men, I was once in your shoes  
I said, I was down and out with the blues  
I felt no man cared if I were alive  
I felt the whole world was so tight_

_That's when someone came up to me  
And said, Young man, take a walk up the street  
It's a place there called the YMCA  
They can start you back on your way_

Hotch stepped back and joined the other guys, and when they all began dancing, Emily, JJ, Austin, and I began laughing, unable to hold it in any longer.

We were nearly rolling with laughter when, once finished, the guys walked purposefully off the stage, amongst catcalls and shouts for encores. They stopped in front of our chairs, looked at each other and then at the four of us, grinned slyly, and said as one, "Oh, yeah, paybacks are a bitch."


	6. Chapter 6: Austin Sings to Reid

**Chapter 6: Austin Sings to Reid  
Garcia's POV**

I was still laughing a few minutes later when the girls and I went up to sign ourselves up to sing. "Oh my God, I don't think I've laughed this hard in a long time!"

"It's a nice break from our normal lives, isn't?" JJ commented. "This was a great idea, but now I'm really nervous. Austin, you're going first, right?"

Austin nodded. "The only thing I'm nervous about is getting up on stage and singing. I don't have to be nervous about Reid finding out my feelings or anything." She smiled over at our table of men.

"Okay," JJ said. "I know Pen wants to go last. Emily, wanna play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes second?"

Emily grinned and nodded, holding out her hands.

I laughed and called, "One, two, three, go!"

JJ laid her hand out flat in the form of paper, while Emily held hers in a fist, forming a rock.

"You're second, and then I'll follow," JJ told her.

We all wrote our names and song choices in the book and then stopped by the bar on the way back for more drinks. Each of us carried two shots of tequila, and Emily carried a small bowl of cut limes.

"Who wants a shot?" she asked the guys, holding up the glasses and limes. "A body shot..."

Derek raised his hand and wiggled his eyebrows at me, making me laugh. Hotch and Rossi just looked at him and laughed, each taking one of the glasses from the girls, and Reid took a glass from Austin, looking a bit frightened.

"How do we do that?" he asked, looking around.

"Watch me, kid," Derek told him. Then he turned to me. "Mind if I use you, sweetness?"

I shook my head, wondering where Derek was going with this. "Sure, Hot Stuff. Do your best," I teased, putting more bravado in my voice than I was feeling inside.

"Okay, first, you choose a little spot of skin to lick. You can do this on yourself or someone else. C'mere, Baby Girl."

I leaned toward him, holding up my arm. His eyes grew even darker, and he shook his head before moving my arm down and using one hand to tilt my head to the side. With the other hand, he pulled the neck of my shirt aside so he had a clear shot at the spot where my neck and shoulder met. I gasped quietly when I felt his tongue come out and lathe that sensitive skin.

"Oh, fuck," I whispered nearly under my breath. I wasn't quiet enough, apparently, because Emily, JJ, and Austin grinned.

"Mmm, then you take the salt—" Derek grabbed the shaker from the table and held it up to show Reid "—and sprinkle some on the spot you just wet." I felt the salt fall onto my skin, and a few grains made their way down into my shirt. "Oops." Derek grinned. "Next, give them the lime." He held the lime to my lips, waiting until I'd opened my mouth and taken the lime in, leaving the juicy flesh facing out of my mouth.

"Der—" I tried mumbling around the lime, but the look in his eyes stopped me from saying more.

"Once you have the salt and lime ready, lick the salt back off, down the shot, and then suck on the lime."

He focused his attention on me completely and leaned toward me. His tongue slowly made its way up the line of salt on my skin, and then he pulled back just enough to pour the tequila down his throat quickly. He slammed the empty glass on the table and then leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. When his tongue snaked around the lime to tickle mine, I whimpered, gasping when he sucked the lime into his mouth and pulled away.

"Uh, I don't know if I, uh, can do that," Reid mumbled.

"Just use your hand, baby," Austin offered, taking some of the attention off Derek and me.

Once I was able to breathe again, I looked away from Derek and watched Reid awkwardly do a body shot on his hand. Everyone else did the same, until I was the last one with a full shot glass in front of me. I decided I needed a little payback.

Looking over at JJ, I mouthed, "Trust me?" She nodded, so I said to Derek, "This one's for you, you naughty boy."

I moved over and pulled JJ to me. I unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, displaying a bit more of her cleavage. We were back in the corner, so I wasn't worried about putting on too much of a show. I took the shot glass and placed it down into her bra, her breasts and bra holding the glass in place. Then I looked back at Derek and winked before turning back to JJ.

I licked the top of the swell of her breast, wetting a small spot on her skin. After sprinkling some salt, I licked it back off and then leaned down and grabbed the shot glass with my mouth. I stood up, lifting my head to let the alcohol pour out into my mouth. After I swallowed, I started to reach for a lime, but I saw that Derek had one in his fingers for me. I set the glass on the table and then reached for his arm. I moved my mouth to his hand and surrounded the lime and two of his fingers with my lips. I sucked them into my mouth and let his fingers slide out before I sucked hard on the lime, getting all the juice I could from it.

I blushed when I heard several throats clearing. I looked around the table at my friends, embarrassed. Hotch and Dave looked amused, Emily, JJ, and Austin looked proud, Reid looked almost as embarrassed as I felt, and Derek... Damn, Derek looked like he wanted to haul me outside and do everything I'd been dreaming about for years.

"Yes, well, that's certainly another way to do it," Hotch said, holding in a chuckle.

Fortunately, I was saved from any further embarrassment by the guy running the karaoke. "Our next performer is Austin, performing 'Everything I Do, I Do It For You.'"

We watched Austin move up onto the stage and grab the mic. She smiled out at Reid, saying, "Spencer, baby, this one's for you."

He blushed and smiled back, watching as she began to sing.

Everyone watched her as she sang the romantic song, but she and Reid only had eyes for each other.

When she finished, we all stood up and cheered. She had a pretty good voice, but she was still embarrassed as she made her way back to the table.

"That was great, honey," Reid told her when she sat down beside him. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"Thanks," she told him, smiling at everyone. "That was fun!"

I was aware of Derek's strong fingers on the back of my neck, kneading and rubbing gently, warming my body all over with every movement.

He asked, "Who's next?"

"All right ladies and gentlemen, join me in welcoming Emily to the stage!"

Everyone at our table cheered as Emily looked at Hotch and smiled nervously before making her way to the stage.


	7. Chapter 7: Em & JJ Sing to Hotch & Rossi

**Chapter 7: Emily & JJ Sing to Hotch & Rossi  
Garcia's POV**

I sneaked at glance at our normally taciturn boss when Em walked up onto the stage. He was slack-jawed, watching her hips sway in the abnormally—for Emily, anyway—short skirt. When I turned back to face the stage, I felt Derek's warm breath on my ear.

"Are you all planning on singing tonight, Baby Girl?"

I nodded, unable to speak past the lump in my throat.

"Mmm, I wonder what you're going to sing."

"You'll..." I cleared my throat softly. "You'll just have to see."

We sat quietly once Emily got to the microphone and began speaking. "Aaron, in our line of work, it's hard to find time to make a relationship work. I want to be the one to stand beside you and fight the demons that we fight every day. I want to be strong for you when you can't find the way to be strong yourself, and I want to know that you'll be my strength when I need you. This is for you."

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning._

Emily's voice was pure and clear, and her eyes were locked on Hotch's as she continued to sing Savage Garden's "Truly, Madly, Deeply." I didn't think there was anyone else in the room for either of them.

Hotch took a long pull of his beer and swallowed hard. The longer she sang, the more he seemed to relax and the bigger the smile on his face grew.

Emily smiled when the crowd cheered, but she didn't look at anyone else as she walked off the stage. When Hotch stood up and extended his arm, she put her hand in his and laughed when he pulled her into his arms. The crowd cheered again when he began kissing the dickens out of her. JJ, Austin, and I laughed softly, enjoying how relaxed he now seemed to be.

"That was beautiful, Em," Hotch said softly after they broke apart.

They sat down just as the announcer said from the stage, "Thank you, Emily! Next up is Jennifer, performing some Pat Benetar!"

"Go get 'im, JJ," I said, grinning.

She smiled our way and almost ran up on stage. I knew that once she got over her initial case of nerves, she would throw herself into the performance. She always did.

Dave watched her walk onto the stage with confidence and smiled. "She told me she had a surprise for me tonight, but damn..."

JJ took the microphone and looked out at our table. "Dave, your track record with women leaves a lot to be desired." She grinned as we all poked fun at him for a minute. The crowd was laughing as they enjoyed our teasing. "But trust me when I tell you that I can handle anything you throw at me. So, enjoy this, and Dave..." She paused, looking straight into his eyes. "Take your best shot."

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

Already, the crowd was on their feet, cheering. Dave was grinning ruefully, nodding to the beat as she continued singing "Hit Me with Your Best Shot."

Everyone began singing along with her as she got to the final rounds of the chorus, dancing and cheering as JJ strutted around on stage. She was clearly in her element in front of the crowd, and it showed.

As soon as she was finished, Dave rushed to the stage, pulled her in for a bone-melting kiss, and then swept her into his arms and made his way back to our table. The rest of the girls and I squealed as Dave sat down with JJ in his lap.

"Jayje, that was _awesome,_" I cried.

"Girl, I had no idea you could sound that good," Austin told her, amazed.

"She didn't sound that amazing when we practiced today," Emily told the guys, grinning.

"I don't know what it was," she admitted. "It's like I got up on stage, and all my nerves flew out the window.

I'd forgotten about my nerves as I'd listened to Austin, Emily, and JJ, but at that comment, all the butterflies came back. I put one hand one hand on my stomach and the other on my mouth.

"Sweetheart? You okay?" Derek asked me quietly.

I shook my head. "I don't think I can do this," I said to the table and then jumped up to rush away.


	8. Chapter 8: Penelope Sings to Derek

**Chapter 8: Penelope Sings to Derek  
Garcia's POV**

Derek grabbed my hand before I could escape the table. "Woah, there. Pump—" he tugged me back against his chest "—your brakes. Now, talk to me, Penelope."

"I thought I was ready to take a chance, but I can't do it." I tried to push away from his chest, but he held me tight.

"Baby Girl, listen to me, and listen to me good." He waited until I'd looked up into his face before he continued. "Haven't you learned by now that you can do anything you set your mind to?"

I shook my head. "I can't do—" I was silenced by the feel of his lips as he kissed me tenderly. My head was swimming by the time he pulled away. From the corner of my eye, I noticed the rest of our group watching us, not saying a word.

"Yes, you can," he whispered. "Now, get your gorgeous ass up on that stage so the announcer doesn't skip you. He's called your name twice now." Derek smirked as he released me.

"Last call, folks," the announcer said over the speakers. "If the Oracle of All Things Knowable is here, it's your turn!"

I laughed and made my way onto the stage, smiling as I took the microphone from the man. "Sorry!"

"That's okay, honey. Have fun!"

I nodded and stood waiting until the music began. I knew it was now or never. I'd always loved Jim Brickman on the piano, and Jake Simpson singing "To Hear You Say You Love Me" was one of my favorite. That and the lyrics were why I'd chosen it for tonight.

_I have loved or so I thought before  
But this is so much more  
I couldn't last a day without you  
In my life, you're the reason that I breathe; you're everything I need  
The miles in between won't change that_

_I will reach out to the ocean with my arms wide open  
And send to you my heart my soul my true devotion  
No, there's nothing I won't give  
Do you know that I live for the chance to hear you say, you love me_

I watched Derek as I sang. I wanted him to know exactly what I was saying with the words of the song.

_In my dreams, you're right here by my side  
Each time I close my eyes  
I still can see that sweet September  
In the rain laughing in the rain  
I'll never be the same  
Until the moment we're together_

_I will reach out to the ocean with my arms wide open  
And send to you my heart my soul my true devotion  
No, there's nothing I won't give  
Do you know that I live for the chance to hear you say, you love me  
Until the moment we're together_

_I will reach out to the ocean with my arms wide open  
And send to you my heart my soul my true devotion  
No, there's nothing I won't give  
Do you know that I live for the chance to hear you say, you love me  
For the chance to hear you say, you love me_

The audience clapped loudly as I finished, but I barely heard it. All I could focus on was Derek and the look of utter happiness on his face. He walked to the steps that led up to the stage and held out a hand.

I took his hand and stepped down to the floor. He pulled me flush to his body and then released my hand. I started to move away, but his hands came up and cupped my face.

"Baby Girl," he whispered.

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, Hot Stuff?"

"I've waited two years to say this again. I said it once, just after you were shot. By the time I realized that you'd misunderstood me, you were involved with Lynch. Penelope Garcia, you stole my heart the first time we spoke, and you've never given it back." He brushed his lips lightly across mine. "I love you, sweetheart. I was just waiting until you realized that you were ready."

I smiled hard and threw my arms around his neck. Leaning forward, I whispered into his ear, "I'm ready now, sugar. I love you. Now take me home and make me yours."


	9. Chapter 9: The Fun Is Just Beginning

**Chapter 9: The Fun is Just Beginning  
Garcia's POV**

We were both quiet as we rode back to my apartment in Derek's SUV. I hadn't said a word when we got back to our table back at the bar. Our friends had all been quiet, but the girls had all had huge smiles on their faces. JJ had handed me my purse, and Derek had told the other guys that they would have to find their own ways home. I'd blushed, smiling as he'd literally dragged me out of the bar behind him. The only time he'd let go of my hand was when he'd helped me into the SUV and run around to let himself in on the other side. Once he'd started the vehicle, he'd grabbed my hand again, and it was still firmly clasped in his.

When we got to my place, he helped me out of the SUV and then pulled me up into his arms, bridal-style.

"Derek, put me down. I'm too heavy for you to carry all the way upstairs!"

He shook his head. "You aren't leaving my arms until I can put you down in bed, sweetheart. I've waited too long to get you there, and nothing's gonna stop us now."

He kissed me, heartbreakingly sweetly, and strode purposefully up the walk to the front door of the building. By the time we made it upstairs to my apartment, he was barely breathing hard, but I was already trembling in his arms. He handed me the keys and held me carefully so I was able to unlock my door. I turned the knob, and once we were inside, he shut the door behind us with his foot. I leaned down to click the locks into place and then squeaked as he took off across the living room for my bedroom.

Derek gently set me down on the edge of the bed and kissed me tenderly. "God, P. You have no idea how you affect me, do you?" He shook his head and got down on his knees, pressing his forehead to mine. "You walked into the bar tonight, and I about fell over. That innocent white blouse, short skirt, sexy heels...you're killing me, woman!"

Swallowing hard, I whispered, "Undress me, Derek."

He kissed me again and then moved his hands slowly down my body, trailing them along my legs until he reached my feet. His hands went to work on the buckles, while I took off my glasses and jewelry and then sat back on my hands to let him work. As the first shoe came off, he picked up the foot and massaged it gently, kissing each toe before moving on to the other foot and repeating his actions.

I was trembling as Derek slowly slid his hands up my legs and under the skirt. His fingers teased the creases at the tops of my legs and slipped under the edges of my panties to tease the sensitive skin underneath. I lifted my hips, and he tugged the panties down my legs and over my feet.

His hands pulled my legs apart so he could slide between them, and then he moved up and began to work the buttons on my blouse. He kissed me once on the lips and then kissed his way down the column of my neck, pressing his lips to each new patch of skin revealed as the buttons came undone. When the shirt draped open, I shrugged my shoulders and let it fall down my arms to the bed behind me. With a flick of one hand, it went flying to the floor.

His warm, strong hands moved gently back up my arms, and he kissed me hungrily as his fingers pulled the straps of my bra off my shoulders. I whimpered as he trailed those same hungry kisses down my jaw to my neck, stopping to nip at the soft skin under my ear, and then continued down to the swell of my breasts. The whimpers turned into moans when one hand moved to cup my breast before sliding under the lace to pull the tip out into the air. The cool air combined with the excitement of being here with Derek pulled my nipple into a tight bud. His warm breath hit my skin seconds before he took the nipple into his mouth.

I cried out in pleasure and moved one hand up to grab onto his arm, using the other to keep myself propped up on the bed. His teeth nipped and nibbled gently, and his tongue soothed out any sting from the bites. He gave one last hard tug with his lips before licking a thin line across my chest to get to the other breast. He reached back with one hand and flicked the clasp of my bra, and it fell forward, down my arms and off my body, to land in my lap. I shivered when the cool air hit my overheated skin. He latched on to my other nipple as he dropped the bra to the floor.

I felt one of his hands slide up under my skirt, and then his finger began slowly teasing my slit. I could feel the moisture from my arousal coating my lips and his finger as he circled my clit. I whimpered and tried to thrust my hips up. I needed him inside me so much that it hurt. He sucked hard on my nipple, and when he bit down more forcefully than he had before, he slid two long fingers inside me.

"Derek!" I cried as white hot heat exploded behind my eyelids.

He nibbled and sucked at my nipple as his fingers continued their movements inside me until I began to come down from my first Derek Morgan-induced orgasm. He slowed his hand and then pulled out completely, giving one last gentle kiss to my throbbing nipple before moving away from me enough to sit on his heels and look up into my face.

"Undo your skirt," he commanded quietly as he stood up.

He pulled his shirt over his head and then made quick work of his shoes and jeans. My eyes were on his until his jeans dropped to the floor, and then my gaze slowly dropped, following the line of his body. I'd seen him in nothing but boxers before, many times, but Derek naked was enough to make a grown woman cry. He was long and hard, his cock standing at attention and reaching up his belly, almost to his navel. There was a bead of pre-cum forming at the slit, and I wanted nothing more than to taste it, but he had other plans.

Before I could blink, my skirt was gone, and I was up at the head of the bed with Derek above me. He was staring down at me, and I began to blush under his scrutiny.

"God, you're beautiful, Penelope."

He leaned down to kiss me once, and his cock brushed against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down toward me, whispering against his lips, "Please, Derek, make love to me."

"We need protection, honey," he mumbled, looking around.

I shook my head. "I'm on the pill, Hot Stuff. Please, I just need you."

He stared at me for a moment and then buried his face in my neck as he angled his hips and slowly, almost achingly so, slid inside me. I felt full. Complete. He waited a moment to let me adjust to his size and then began slowly moving. My hands latched on to the muscles of his upper arms, and my legs wrapped around the backs of his thighs.

I knew I wasn't going to last long, and I wanted Derek to go over with me, so I moved his face up to meet mine and kissed him again. My teeth nipped at his lower lip, pulling a groan from him. I was so slick that there was no resistance to his thrusts, and he began moving harder and faster, bringing us both to the edge quickly. I felt my orgasm rolling up from deep inside me and screamed his name as the heat exploded in my body. I grasped at his back, trying to find purchase, and my nails raked across his skin. The slight pain must've been enough to pull him over the edge with me, and he slammed into me one last time as he moaned my name.

I felt warmed from the inside out, and I pulled him down until he was flush against me from head to toe. We were breathing heavily, our foreheads touching, and I felt tears prickling at the backs of my eyelids. When he pulled away slightly, I saw the same love in his eyes that was in my heart, and the tears that had been pooling in my eyes finally spilled over onto my cheeks.

He carefully pulled out of me, causing us both to sigh, and lay beside me. He pulled me into his arms and pressed a kiss to my forehead before drawing me down to lay beside him. "Sleep, sweetheart." He pulled the sheet over us and then wrapped me in his arms. The last thing I heard before darkness pulled me under was his whispered, "I'll be here when you wake up. I love you, Penelope Garcia."

**The End**


End file.
